


Darling Baby

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "F**ckin' Perfect"
Relationships: Britta "Britt" Westbourne/Milo Giambetti





	Darling Baby

“I heard…” Britt choked on her own words, confused by her concern for him; though her emotions only intensified as she noted the disappointment shadowing his boyish features, “Lulu’s home with Dante…she remembers Maxie and the baby.”  
  
“Yeah, she remembers everything.” Milo stepped away from his door, clearly allowing and expecting her to enter his home, “It’s my fault, you know that? I mean—this is what I do.”  
  
Closing the door behind herself, she remained at a stand, clutching her purse handles in the hopes of finding focus – some sense of clarity.  
  
“You’ve only been witness to two of my disasters; trust me, there were more than Sabrina and Lulu.” He collapsed onto his couch, throwing his head back and covering his face with his hands, “Feel free to walk away before I embarrass myself more.”  
  
“Wish I could but…you kinda helped me so I thought,” Britt bumped the side of his knee with hers, offering a gentle grin when he finally uncovered his features, “might be nice to offer you a chance to forget your troubles too.”  
  
Milo frowned, “How?”  
  
“Something just as uncomfortable and embarrassing for me as golf,” Extending her hand to him, she shrugged her shoulders, “bowling?”  
  
~*~  
  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure my balls aren’t supposed to catch air, Milo.” Britt chuckled, almost inhaling her soda instead of sipping it as she realized how terrible her assessment sounded, “You know what I mean.”  
  
Milo’s laughter died down only as he took another bite of pizza, a smile still faint on his lips even after he had done so.  
  
For once, Britt could take pride in her ability to comfort someone; she was sure no one could see past her condition except Milo. Even with sight beyond her belly, he did not see her as a romantic interests; she was something she never had a chance to be before: a friend.  
  
“This food’s kinda gross.” Milo cringed, though he didn’t stop eating, then his eyes lit up as he proclaimed, “I make the best flatbread veggie pizza in the world. You should let me make it for you sometime.”  
  
“Sure, the baby and I could work our way back to healthy diets after these nachos.” Britt took another big bite, smacking his hand when he tried to grab once of her chips, “Sorry, that was the kid in my belly refusing to share.”  
  
~*~  
  
_“Enough with the games Britta, you need to stay focused on the doctor. No need for these foolish games with some criminal.”_  
  
As her mother’s words continued to echo in her mind, she rode the elevator a fifth time and tried to make a decision. Maybe a friendship with anyone was a liability, especially when you have goals as ambitious as she did.  
  
She had only months before the baby arrived; she would have to transform into a nurturing domestic goddess if she expected Patrick to give her the second chance she desired.  
  
Her mother was right; she had no time to invest in a dead end friendship with a man who had her terrible habit for pursuing the unavailable.  
  
So she rode the elevator for a sixth time and glanced at her ballooning stomach. If she wanted to practice connecting to other human beings, she could find use for Milo.  
  
Convinced she could find a way to argue her relationship with Milo to anyone, she approached his door.  
  
Milo pulled the door open before she could knock, his smile wide and relieved, “I thought you forgot about tonight.”  
  
~*~  
  
“So?”  
  
Britt wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin, revealing a smile as it dropped from her lips, “You’re right. It’s a pretty perfect pizza.”  
  
“Yeah?” Milo’s eyes drifted down towards her belly, a second gentle inquiry leaving his lips, “Does the little one approve too?”  
  
It took a moment for her to acknowledge, unsure of how to deal with the life inside her. There was still a disconnection between the two of them; it took work to answer for her child who felt so separate from her, “Yep, pretty full in there.”  
  
“Good, ‘cause I got some frozen yogurt that works great for a fruit smoothie.”  
  
“A smoothie? Are you crazy? I can’t take anymore.” Britt tossed her napkin to her empty plate, waving a hand in surrender, “The ‘little one’ and I are politely declining.”  
  
Milo maintained his wonderful habit; he listened to her and cleared the table with a nod of compliance.  
  
As he cleaned his kitchen, Britt wondered if this was how her life would be one day. If it could ever be simple and absent of conflict, she wondered if the home she had next year would be as quiet as this – a place where there was no need for a plan and everyone could simply rest.  
  
“It’s good that you do that, right? The baby can feel it?”  
  
Milo’s questions brought her out of her trance; her eyes followed his stare towards her tummy were her hands had been circulated without her knowledge.  
  
Abruptly standing to her feet, she walked to the couch – rushing to gather her things.  
  
“Have you started talking to the baby yet? It can hear you right?”  
  
“God, I hope not. If it heard everyone calling me ‘Britch’ at GH, I could only imagine what this child would think about me once it got here.” Pulling her purse onto her shoulders, she turned to find Milo standing in front of her.  
  
“You should let me talk to it.” Milo placed his hands on his broad chest, “I could be Uncle Milo. I don’t wanna brag, but I’m good with kids.”  
  
“Uncle Milo would imply we’re family.”  
  
“…maybe we are.”  
  
One statement and Britt felt like the Grinch as he discovered the true meaning of Christmas; her heart swelled as his expression fell.  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply anything that make you uncomfortable.”  
  
“No…” She smiled, forcing back thick tears, “I think this kid would be lucky to call you family.”


End file.
